epicheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilder (Vincent Knight)
Name: Wilder/ Vincent Knight Age: 22 Affiliation: Anti-Hero Appearance: Vincent has tanish brown skin with small fur covering his whole body. His other physical features include his long elventine ears, spiky brown hair black green eyes, sharp pointy teeth, long black nails, and slim bat-like wings that can fold up on his back or extend up to 13ft in diameter. He wears a a blue and black outfit, which includes a tanktop, slim pants, belt with several pouches for weapons and ammo, long black gloves, and boots that cut off in the front so that he can climb walls. He later updates his costume to be more stealthy and battle ready. The new costume is basically the same but with more armor and protection. The color scheme for the new costume is blue grey and white. Personality: Vincent is an anti-hero who likes to work alone preferring to have a plan for everything. He often sees the big picture first and gets annoyed when others don’t use their common sense. In battle while mostly serious he does tend to enjoy himself from time to time. Acting stubborn when forced into certain situations Vincent may appear as a badass but he’s usually a good person at heart. Powers: ''' Vincent has a variety of abilities. Due to his feral mutant nature he is both faster and stronger than most normal humans. His senses which are probably his most powerful ability keep him constantly aware of his surroundings as well as sharpen he reflexes and reaction times. Vincent also has a healing factor that can heals most serious wounds within minutes. Another part about his healing factor is that if his wounds are serious enough Wilder will go in berserker mode. In berserker mode both Wilder's strength and speed as well as healing factor increases exponentially. This rarely happens because it goes against WIlder's style. '''Weakness: Wilders has two weaknesses, his ears are very sensitive to high pitch noises and his eyes can't handle lots of light. 'Skills: ' Vincent Knight is a calm and collective tactical genius. His ability to quickly strategize in dire situations combined with his powers to sense his surroundings earned him a reputation for being quite fomidable. In times of battle he is known for being quite serious and sometimes beastly in nature earning him the nickname “Wilder”. Vincent is a master of long-range and close-range combat. Preferring to use either his 2 handmade pistols, his short adamantium blade, his claws or his other various devices which include, grenade daggers, tri-edge throwing blades, and electric nets. Vincent's fighting style is assassin like in nature combining some Jeet Kune Do and Ninjitsu. Besides fighting Vincent is a master escape artist and expert computer hacker. Lastly, by just looking at a person observing appearance, body movement, and voice patterns Vincent can learn a lot a information from different people in just a few seconds. 'Origin: ' Vincent Knight was born as a mutant child. At his birth the only signs that he was a mutant were his slitted pupils, his animal like nails and his slightly pointed ears. In his greif Vincents father abandons Vincent and his mother. Vincent lives with his mother for eight years in secret until she dies of cancer. Vincent is then put into his father's custody. As a politician Vincent's father could never afford the extra publicty so instead of raising his son he sends him to a secret government facility where they experiment on mutants. While at the facility Vincent goes through several tortuous experiments. Five years later Vincent has mutated to his current state and plans his escape. He manages to break out as well as cause a riot throughout the facility. Unfortunately he is recaptured and locked away. A few weeks later after hearing about the escape an assassin organization decides to buy off Wilder so that they could train him as a weapon. WIlder then trains for 7 years as an assassin. Due to his rebellious nature WIlder eventually kills off most of the assassins in his guild and escapes back into society. Now on his own Wilder makes a living working odd jobs as a mercenary and as a bounty hunter.